


God Is A Woman

by fairyplumprincess



Series: Sweet Sinner [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Bathing/Washing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forgiveness, I promise there's gonna be a fic about that but you'll see it soon enough, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religious Humor, roman / remus have made up at this point, this doesn't take place for a WHILE in this series but I wanted to write a little bit of fluff, three uploads in the span of an hour, what's the best way to come back from an unplanned hiatus?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyplumprincess/pseuds/fairyplumprincess
Summary: Remus and Roman had gone out for a walk and came back with a dog.Logan wants to say no, but how can somebody do that when he has *three* sets of puppy eyes now?He is but a man
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sweet Sinner [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694095
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	God Is A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if y'all checked the tags, but this is just a bit of future domestic fluff for Sweet Sinner - Remus has already forgiven Roman and this takes place a while after that (that fic might be uploaded later today though)  
> I just really wanted to write about some dogs, yknow?  
> Also, PLEASE google pictures of Chow Chow / Corgi mixes. That's the species of dog that's in this story and it's also just something you deserve to see lmao

“We cannot keep the dog. We will take it to the vet in the morning.”

“But Logie Bear!”

“Remus, it’s filthy and smells like garbage. It could be a disease carrier. You don’t even know how to take care of it!”

“You said his name and then you described him.” Roman joked.

“And you kept me~!” Remus whined.

“Boys, no! We can’t keep the dog.” Logan scold held very little power, as he was suddenly hit with not one, not two, but _three_ sets of puppy eyes in front of him.

“I’ll suck your dick after we bathe him!” Remus offered, putting his hand under his chin to appear more innocent.

“I’ll go clean the dog myself to let you two go on with that!” Roman jeered, snuggling the dog closer to himself.

Logan stared at the three for a long moment before giving up with an exasperated, but loving, “Fine!”

Roman ran into the bathroom while Remus jumped onto his boyfriend.

“Remus, let’s clean that dog first and then we can do things when your brother leaves.” Logan chuckled as Remus peppered his face with kisses as his hands got frisky.

Joan walked out with their hands on their hips. “You never offer that for me!”

The couple laughed as they finally took a step away from each other, Remus heading towards the bathroom to join Roman.

“I know it’s late, Joan,” —Logan rubbed his neck,—“but if you could look up veterinarians and pet care stores nearby, that would be helpful. It looks like we have a new dog.”

“The gatekeeper’s girlfriend is a manager of a pet care store, I’ll see what food she recommends.” Joan mentioned as they pulled out their phone, getting to work.

Logan gave an appreciative pat on the shoulder as he passed by, following the sounds of coos and laughter.

“Logan! It’s a Chow Chow with little legs!” Remus called excitedly as Logan stepped into the bathroom with an extra towel.

Logan surveyed the scene before him. His tub was lined with chunky mud, the twins were soaked in soap, Roman was dribbling over in laughter, and the most adorable little face and tiny legs poked out through suds ~ legs barely long enough to hold themselves up on the edge.

“That...is objectively adorable.” Logan admitted, rubbing the soap deeper into the puppy’s neck. The dog closed their eyes and pressed their face into Logan’s palm, making his heart melt.

“We have to rinse him off.” Roman noted through ragged breaths, still trying to breathe.

“I don’t want him to be alone in there!” Remus exclaimed as Logan’s turned on the shower head and the dog flinched.

Logan looked up at his boyfriend as he twisted his lips, searching for a viable option.

Coming to a decision for him, Logan handed the shower head to Remus before stepping into the tub himself.

“It’s okay, buddy. I got you.” Logan cooed to the dog who immediately climbed into his lap. “We’re gonna get you all cleaned up.”

“I thought you said he might be a disease carrier.” Roman joked, rubbing at the dog’s shoulders.

“We’re all going down together, I guess.” Remus joked as he hit Logan in the face with a full blast of water.

With more laughter and love, the dog was finally cleaned up and blow dried and everyone changed into dry clothes (with only minimal help from Joan, who reminded them to put the blow dryer on the cold setting and alerted them they were going to get dog food).

Roman had gone home, calling out to his brother to text him the name the couple decided on when they did.

The dog was cuddled up on Remus’s chest, who rested his back onto Logan’s chest.

“What are we going to name him?” Remus asked, softly stroking the dog’s fur.

“We don’t even know if it’s a him.” Logan reminded, stroking Remus’s hair in tandem. “And no, we are not disturbing this moment so you can check.”

“So, gender neutral. Got it.” Remus started at the dog, trying to think of a creative name.

“We could do a food name,” Logan offered, “Like Cookie, Biscuit, Peanut,-“

“Liver, Intestine, Beetle, Deodorant.” Remus also listed.

“Those aren’t foods, Remus.”

“What if we straight up named them Dog?” Remus asked, turning to face Logan a bit. “Or God.”

“And how will we tell people our dog’s name is ‘God’ or ‘Dog’?” Logan entertained Remus’s idea. His boyfriend was so silly in the weirdest ways, but he adored him.

“Simple. We simply say ‘oh, their name is Dog’ or ‘I am checking in for my dog, God’.” Remus answered, shrugging.

Logan wishes he put up more of a fight, but he found no reason to. “Their name is God.”

The next morning, after sleeping with God at their feet in their bed, they found out that God was a female and not chipped.

Remus couldn’t have resisted the classic “God is a woman” or “God had strengthened our relationship” jokes, and Logan couldn’t have resisted the fond smile he always held after.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to put all of this in the beginning notes, but I just wanted to apologize for the two months hiatus, but here's a little overview of things I wanted to share about my time being gone  
> -I didn't get corona despite getting tested FOUR times because my samples kept on deteriorating too fast  
> -By working full days pretty much every day, I have officially broken $5000 in my savings account (student debt, who?)  
> -I had this fic written before my hiatus (maybe like 2 weeks beforehand?) but I wanted to get the forgiveness fic up first but that's not happening lol


End file.
